


If you're still breathing you're the lucky ones

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, F/F, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's Ava in her passenger seat, not Maria, not Max. Ava, who has a gift for delivering bad news and wearing fishnet. And she isn't Tess.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you're still breathing you're the lucky ones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kwritten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwritten/gifts).



The desert stretches out in front of them, the sun still high. The sky is brilliant blue and beautiful. Not at all the sky of a planet on the brink of war. 

Liz feels dizzy, like she isn't quite here. It's Ava in her passenger seat, not Maria, not Max. Ava, who has a gift for delivering bad news and wearing fishnet. And she isn't Tess. Maybe there's a kind of permission in that, a freedom. Sure, Ava has Tess's face, Tess's body, but she isn't Tess.

She doesn't smell like Tess.

Liz heats up just looking at her, glancing over at Ava, her arms wrapped around her knees. She probably doesn't taste like Tess either, Liz thinks, not that has any bearing on the current situation whatsoever. There will be no tasting, zero tasting. This is strictly business, strictly getting-the-hell-out-of-dodge before hell's not dodgeable any more business. 

Liz changes lanes then settles into the straightaway, reaches for a new CD to load. It's Sarah McLachlan, something easy, well comparatively. Everything reminds her of him, them, what they're escaping. 

"Got anything that won't put a girl to sleep?"

"Driver picks the music," Liz responds, feeling herself smile despite herself.

"But you won't let me behind the wheel. Not fair. You're playing dirty." Ava wiggles her toes then stretches and lifts her feet flat against the glove box. She wiggles her toes again. "Not that you're wrong. I don't know any New Yorker 'sides Rath who can drive for shit." She gets quiet then, quiet like she always does when her old life drifts to the surface. Her old life when she was window dressing. A hand for Zan to hold.

"Tell you what, Ava. Things get bad -- like, _really_ bad -- and you can drive." She reaches blindly across the console, manages to catch Ava's hand in hers. She feels like Tess. Maybe that would have meant something a week ago, hell a _day_ ago. But now it's just context to a story, a dreamscape. And Ava's hands are rougher, her nails jagged, her sleeves pulled down around her palm. 

They're both pretending this isn't a death sentence. Pretending they have a chance. A chance together. And maybe they do. Why not. 

Ava wiggles out of Liz's grip and curls up again. It's determination that'll win this, not coddling. "I won't let it get that bad, okay? I'm not that desperate for metal." She talks against the window, looking out at the same world Liz sees, just a different view. 

Liz laughs. "You're awfully optimistic if you think I _have_ any in the first place."

"I'm sure there's a music store between here and the coast."

Liz gives Ava a sideways look. "Nice to know what your priorities are, here." She's joking, teasing, but Ava curls further into herself. "I'm sure we can get some music you like," she adds on, too late. Quiet. California is hours away, yet, and they don't even know if they have enough of a head start to make a difference, to give them time to set up some kind of offense. Whatever offense they consist of.

"I've got aesthetic concerns for the apocalypse, 'kay?" Liz can't tell from her tone, but another look at Ava's expression says her wit is alive and well. Ava is grinning, a bit self-deprecatingly. "Hungry, too. You'd think I'd be used to not getting three meals a day on the regular."

"Oh!" Liz almost hits the brakes, but recovers quickly. It's the music, reminding her to be chill. Good old Sarah. "I made us lunch!" She gropes along the back seat, knowing the feel of the sandwiches but not their exact location. Packing was, understandably, rushed. 

"You're kidding." Ava perks up, uncurls again, all the way this time. "You're incredible!" She unbuckles (Liz stifles a warning; they could die at any time. Unsafe riding isn't going to make much of a difference, not in the long run.) and takes over the search, twisting over the console to lean wholly into the back seat with just her bottom half still up front. Liz can't help brushing Ava's hip with her hand; the angle is awkward. "We do have a chance, you know," continued Ava. "Not just because of the sandwiches," she holds them up, triumphant, "but, like. I've got a feeling about you. You're special."

Liz blushes, and then feels embarrassed for blushing. "What's waiting for us on the coast?" she asks instead of thinking about what Ava just said. 

Ava takes a bite of her sandwich, messy and enthusiastic. She makes a soft noise, and then wipes at her face, catching bits of mayo and lettuce. "Eyes on the road, Parker," she says, then, "Hope." 

The sky is starting to purple, streaks of pink arcing overhead. Maybe they do have a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> I was so excited to get this pinch hit, I was overwhelmed with ideas and feelings. I hope I did them justice, and wrote something you'll enjoy. <3
> 
> *
> 
> Thank you to mage_girl for the excellent (as always!) beta.


End file.
